Day Dreaming
by ForTheLoveOfSwanQueen
Summary: What happens when Emma falls asleep at work? NSFW!


It had been a very long day. Very long. Pongo had gotten out twice, and after the second escape, Emma was over K9's. She finally had a moment to herself in her office at the station and was so grateful for it. Emma hadn't even had lunch yet but at this point, she was ok with that. She laid her head down on top of her arms and let her eyes close.

Before Emma knew it, she heard the familiar click-clack of heels on the linoleum and smiled. Just as Emma needed her, she walked through the door.

"Sleeping in the job, sheriff?" Regina said leaning in the door frame and smiling with her arms crossed over her chest.

Emma shook her head. "No madam mayor. I wouldn't dream of it." She smiled at her slyly.

"Good, because I must be able to trust that my employees are well rested at all times. You might want to cut back on your extra-curricular activities." She smirked. Emma laced her fingers together and smile.

"I think you know what my 'extra curricular' activities are." Emma said raising an eyebrow in Regina's direction.

Regina walked all the way into the office and closed the door, locking it behind her and making Emmas heart rate instantly quicken. Next were the blinds on the wall.

"You might have to tell your wife to stop keeping you up so late." She smiles as she slowly walks over to Emma; her black 5 inch "fuck me" heels singing a song Emma had grown to love.

"I will do no such thing." Emma said pushing away from the desk as Regina rounded the corner to stand in front of Emma.

"Good, because I know your wife, and she would no be pleased." She smiled and sat down on Emmas lap, straddling her legs. Her black pencil skirt riding up to show her perfectly toned thighs. God, those thighs. Emma has found herself between them more times than she could count. And every time was amazing. She tucked a strand of errant hair behind her ear as she ducked her head to kiss Emma. It's a chaste kiss that Emma returned as she placed her hands on Reginas hips, pulling her closer to Emma.

"My boss might catch us.." Emma said looking up at her with a smile.

Regina smirks and runs the pad of her thumb along Emmas bottom lip. "I think you'll be ok." She smiled and kissed Emma again, deeper. More passionate. She laced a hand into Emmas hair, pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms around Reginas waist.

"I love you." Reginas whispered, looking Emma square in the eyes. Emma smiled and kissed her wife gently.

"I love you too." Emma replied. "More than you will ever know."

Regina smiled as Emma kissed her lips before trailing a line of kisses to her jaw and down her neck, biting and nipping at her pulse point. Emma heard the soft moan that escaped Reginas lips and it spurred her on. Emma untucked the deep red, button up blouse from Reginas skirt and worked at the buttons as Regina kissed Emmas temple, forehead and cheek. Emma finally freed the shirt and tossed it to the desk before reaching around and pulling her close again, kissing the swell of her breasts before kissing each nipple through her bra.

"Emma.." She finally said her name. Emma can feel her beginning to move her hips gently against her. Emma smiled and kissed her before reaching round and unclasping her bra, pulling it from her shoulders. Her perfect, olive toned shoulders. Emma wastes no time in taking a hardened nipple in her mouth and worrying it with her teeth and lips, alternating between sucking and biting. The guttural moan that Emma elicits from her is like music. Emma cups the other breast and kneads it in her hand, feeling her nipple harden against her palm. A hard tug to Emmas hair rips her from her reverie. She looks up at her confused.

"As much as I love your attention, I came here for my wife to make love to me." She whispers. Emma smiled and nodded, no more words needing to be said.

Emma run my hands down her stomach and beneath her skirt. To Emmas surprise and gasp, she discovered that Regina had opted to leave her panties either at home or in her office. The wicked grin on her face is quickly turned into an "o" as Emma traces the entrance of her slit, slowly.

"Babe.." She says almost pleadingly. Her hands wrapped around Emmas neck, laced together in the back. The blonde smirked and ran her fingers along her slit still. She was so wet for Emma. _For Emma_.

"What do you want?" Emma whispered as she kissed her lip scar gently.

"You." Regina gasped out. "Inside me..please.."

Emma didn't waste another second and plunge two fingers, deep inside of her and felt her arch into her body. She made quick work of finding a rhythm and pumping in and out.

"Oh..oh my god.." She moaned, bucking her hips in time to Emmas hand like their own personal symphony. "Please..baby, please don't stop." She whispers. Emmas press her thumb to her clit and press hard, fast circles that send her writhing and shaking above her.

"You are so wet, Regina." Emma whispers huskily.

Emma could feel Regina grinding against her, sending sparks of electricity straight to her core.

"Faster." She groans out.

So faster Emma went as he added a third finger. Reginas head fell back and her hips move faster as well. Emma can feel how close she is, how close she was herself. Her walls slowly began to clench around Emmas fingers and her cries become erratic. With one final thrust and a curl of Emmas fingers, Regina screamed her name and came hard on Emmas hand. Reginas movements faltered as Emmas slowed her hand, bringing her down from her high. Emma finally removed her hand and Regina whimpered at the absence. The blonde happily licked Reginas juices from her fingers and pull her head to her, kissing her hard. Regina moaned into the kiss the same way Emma did. The kiss isn't rushed or desperate. It's full of love and that's the way Emma always wants to kiss her.

But...Emma is jolted awake by a file dropped on her desk by her father. She looked up at him and could literally kill him.

"You ok?" He says looking at her curiously. Emma nodded her head, trying to come back down to Earth from the insane dream she just had.

"Yeah, just tired." She said wiping the drool from my chin. David nodded, still suspicious and walked from the office, taking a seat at his own desk in the other room. She shook her head as she remembered every detail of the dream in perfect detail.

"Holy shit." She whispered to herself as she fished her phone from her jacket pocket and fumbled to get to the last message she sent Regina. She typed in a single message.

"I love you. I just want you to know that." About 30 seconds later, her phone buzzed in her hand.

"I love you too. Are you ok?" The message reads.

Emma replied quickly. "Oh, I'm better than ok. ;)"

Another 30 seconds and a buzz. "Sweetheart, you have to stop falling asleep at work."

Emma laughed as she knows Regina knew exactly what Emma was talking about.

A third buzz. "Maybe if you're good, you're dream will become a reality."

Emmas mouth goes dry as she sees her father get up to leave, smiling at someone before he does and then the familiar click-clack she knows so well. Emma looked up and thanked whatever God was smiling down at her as her wife leaned into the door frame of her office with a smile.

_I could use some reviews and prompts guy. Thanks for visiting!_


End file.
